I Can't Deny My Feelings Revised 2007
by soupus
Summary: Gabriella started East High right after Winter break. Now there’s a new girl, Daniella, Gabriella's fraternal twin sister. What happens when Troy starts falling for Daniella and Daniella for Troy? Will Gabriella understand or will chaos occur? Revised 200


Chapter 1

**So this is the first High School Musical story I ever wrote but it's the revised version so it's better of course… hope you enjoy…**

**I don't own anything but Daniella and Greg.**

It was a week after the "Twinkle Town" musicale as Mrs. Darbus put it and mid February. Gabriella Montez had moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico right after winter break because her mother's company had transferred them there. In the beginning, Gabriella was shy and quiet but after getting the lead role for the musical with Troy Bolton she shook the shyness off and broke out into the crowd. She had developed many friends even those that tried to sabotage her, Sharpay and Ryan Evans. The group of friends also included Troy's best friend, Chad, captain of the Decathlon team and Gabriella's best friend, Taylor, the composer, Kelsi, the baker, Zeke, and then shy and funny, Jason. Zeke and Sharpay were together, as well as Kelsi and Jason and Chad and Taylor. Gabriella had feelings for Troy and he did for her too but for some reason he wouldn't ask her out, he thought something was missing.

Everyone piled into homeroom which was to be extended because the seniors were testing. The crew sat down in the back and started talking about what they wanted to do that weekend seeing as though it was Friday.

"Why don't we do a picnic in the park?" Taylor suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea," Gabriella said.

"OK so it's settled, tomorrow at noon we head for the park," Troy said.

He stood up.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella asked.

"Bathroom." He walked up to Mrs. Darbus. "May I use the restroom?" he asked.

"Yes Mr. Bolton, but hurry up."

"Thanks." He walked out of the room.

"Well Daniella here we are," Daniella's dad, Greg, said as he walked into East High with his daughter.

"Yup here I am, so what happens if I see her?"

"Just tell her you are back and the situation, I can't have you with me in Europe because I will never be around. You have to stay here with her and your mother."

"I still don't get why mom didn't tell her."

"She wanted it to be a surprise, the last time you saw each other was four years ago when you were twelve." Daniella rolled her eyes.

"Alright dad, I guess I'll see you tonight at dinner."

"Yes and remember we are going to the airport afterwards."

"Yes I know, ok I have to go now bye."

"Bye." Greg watched his daughter walk up the stairs and disappear.

Daniella made her way up the stairs and into a large hallway.

"Damn this school is nice," Daniella said. She completely forgot that she had to find her first period and started wandering around. There were club bulletins everywhere and the building was surrounded by windows. She continued down the hall completely amazed.

Troy walked out of the bathroom and started back to class. He turned the corner slamming right into somebody, both of them falling on the floor.

"Ow, Ow, I'm ok, I'm ok," a girl said.

"I am so sorry," he said.

"It's ok, I should have been more aware of my surroundings," she said. Troy stood up and then helped the girl. "Thanks," she said.

He took a good look at her and noticed how pretty she was.

"Are you sure you are ok?" he asked again.

"Yea, I'm good, don't sweat it."

"I'm Troy," he said outstretching his hand.

"Daniella, I just started here."

"Oh, well welcome."

"Thanks."

"So were you lost?"

"Kind of, but I started wandering. This is a really nice school. My old one was a hurricane shelter/bomb proof so we didn't have any windows and it definitely wasn't this big."

"Bomb proof?" Troy asked.

"That's what they told us." He let out a laugh.

"You seem like a city girl."

"Manhattan, what about you?"

"Born and raised here."

"A native, cool."

"So do you want to get to class?" she let out a sigh.

"I guess I have to, unfortunately."

"Let me see your schedule." She handed it to him. "Ok so you are with me for homeroom, I don't have you for Chemistry but you do have a few of my friends, I'll see you in English, we have the same free period, have fun Calculus and tell me about it in History."

"That's a nice way of telling me how many classes I have with you." He laughed.

"Come on, let's get to class." She readjusted her puma backpack on her shoulder and they started to class. "Warning, Darbus is not the friendliest teacher."

"Thanks for the heads up but teachers don't scare me."

"Ok." He opened the door to the class everyone turned to look at them.

"Who's that girl with Troy?" Jason asked.

"She's pretty hot," Chad said, receiving a slap in the arm from Taylor.

Gabriella stared at Daniella with wide eyes.

"Gabbi what's wrong?" Taylor asked.

"That's my twin sister, Daniella," she finally said.


End file.
